The Day Sickness Died
by Hermione Lupin 13
Summary: It's a story about wondering, illness and sorrow. Also, love is here. Will Tia die? Or will Luna heal her? Find out in this tale.
1. Is This Normal?

Princess Celestia was worried. Where was Princess Luna, her sister? Concerned for her wellbeing, she went to talk to her mother and father, Queen Candace and King Discord. "What's wrong, Celestia?" Candace asked worried. "Do you where Luna is?" Celestia asked. "Yes! She's in Ponyville. She went to visit Dusty. Is that ok with you?" "Yes." Celestia replied. Since Tia was bored, she decided to wonder about different worlds. Discord had explained that portals could transport you to magical worlds filled with adventure and danger. It was scary to even think about other worlds. But, Tia wanted to. She had always wanted a exciting life. Then, a bright flash blinded her. Everything went black.

When Candace found her child lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, she acted swiftly. Somehow, Celestia was rushed to a hostipal in Ponyville. Bon Bon, the doctor in charge thought she would die from her injuries. Candace cried heavily. Why didn't God protect her? No one answered. Defeated, she went home. No pony saw what happened next. Expect for a alicorn named Luna.

Luna had snuck into the ward to wake up her sister. Luna was the twin of Celestia and didn't want her to die. So, she went to make sure she was alive. Sure enough, Tia was breathing softly. Luna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Celestia was ok! Then, the earth began to shake. Tia glowed with a powerful light that was gold. She began to levitate. Luna was scared. She began to back up. Then, her hooves left the ground. Luna glowed with a powerful silver light. All the patients quickly recovered from their incurable illness or injury. It was an awesome event to occur. Only one pony woke up. Her name was Snowdrop. She was blind from birth, but for the first time she could see! She was quick to get out of bed to thank the Princesses that healed her. Snowdrop trotted into the room. Celestia was standing, her torn kidney and stomach healed. Her broken back, leg and skull was mended. Tia was perfect. Snowdrop bowed and spoke only two words: Thank You! Luna asked "What for?" "For giving me the gift I always wanted." Snowdrop replied. "And what was that?" Tia inquired. "Sight!" was all she needed to say as Snowdrop began to sob.

The next day, Bon Bon discovered that all the people in Equestria mysteriously were healed. So from that day on, no pony was sick ever again.

When questioned, Celestia was short with reporters and afraid of revealing the truth to her parents. Following her lead, Luna didn't say anything. Snowdrop was their friend so they wanted to visit her. She was found in the worst orphanage in all of Equestria. It was called Panter Orphanage. Both Luna and Tia were worried. Was Snowdrop ok? So, they decided to rescue her from the foul place if she wasn't ok or even if she was. Tia created the plan while Luna added stuff to it. Finally, they were certain of success.

AN: The next chapter details the rescue and Snowdrop's past. We learn about different worlds and technology. Also, Discord's long-lost sister Concord has returned. Can Celestia and Luna stop her?


	2. Worries And Evil

Snowdrop was washing the floor of the kitchen. It was hard work and she had been whipped to work lashes covered her backside. Snowdrop sighed. She wished Celestia and Luna were here. Maybe they would come to help or adopt her. Suddenly, a long,piercing scream came from behind her. Snowdrop turned to see Luna and Celestia! Tia had screamed in horror."How dare you!" she yelled. "You are to come with us, Snowdrop! You won't be coming back anytime soon!" Snowdrop was elated. "Ok. Let's go." she said softly. The three girls walked out of the place. A dark chuckle came from the shadows. No pony heard but the threat smiled in antipaction. Her illness was far from over. Concord, Discord's sister was back. Zecora cocked her head. She thought she had heard something. "Can I get a CD?" Snowdrop asked politely. A CD was short for a communication device. Everyone had one. "Ok, Snow." Luna was a good idea. "Hey guys. What's up?" Applejack asked. "We're going to get a CD for our new sister." Tia answered. "Fine. Beware of echo bats." she warned. "In this weather? Pur-lease. I would be surprised to even see a quagmire eel around these parts." Luna scoffed but a sliver of fear grew in her heart. Anything could happen. Her parents might send Snowdrop back to her abusive home. Echo bats or timberwolves might attack. Even Nightmare Moon could make an appearance. As dark thoughts swirled in her head, the fake Applejack who was actually Concord laughed to herself. This was too easy!


	3. Predjuide And Acceptance

An: Sorry for the short chapter. In this long one, Snowdrop is hated by King Discord. Concord is lurking and Luna will eventually be the poor victim of a love potion. The Cutie Mark Crusaders accept Snowdrop into their ranks. Huzzah!

After that, Snowdrop got a pure white CD. She was delighted. "Thank you so much!" "You're welcome!" Tia replied. On that happy note, they went off to the castle. The guards exchanged puzzled looks, but kept quiet about the invader. As they entered the fortress, Snowdrop was stunned by it's opulence. After all, who ever gets the riches for 24-carat gold floors and pure silver walls that gleamed! Quickly, servants attended to their needs. Naturally, they were shocked to see Snowdrop! "Who is this, milady?" Phanlax asked, naturally confused. "Our new SISTER!" Luna shouted with pure glee."Oh." he answered politely. Discord, drawn by the bedlam, was shocked to see Snowdrop as well. In fact, he was positively furious with his daughters. "How dare you bring a peasant into this noble house!" He yelled. Scared, Snowdrop burst into tears. Why didn't people accept her? Luna glared at her father. Tia tried to explain the matter to him. "She's an abused pony, Daddy! We cured her blindness and..." "What the...? How! I demand to know, as is my right as king." Discord yelled. "It happened when I was in the hostipal. Tia and I went through some kind of bond and our combined power healed all the patients. So, Snowdrop was forced to go back to Panther Orphanage. They forced her to clean by whipping her. Somehow, they blinded poor Snowdrop! I will not rest until the matter is resolved... once and for all." Luna ranted. Just then, Candance trotted down the marble steps. "Seriously, Discord? Her case is in the Daily Trotter! Her history of abuse is important. We must protect her! Can't you see?" Candace pleaded. This child was essential to the prophecy. At that crucial moment, Phanlax galloped in with some good news. "Scootaloo has invited Snowdrop to join The Cutie Mark Crusaders." he announced. Things were looking up!


	4. Author's Note

AN: Um, I'm putting this on hiatus because I'm writing a Harry/Hermione story called Eternal Winter. Read that for the meantime.


End file.
